Angels
by battousai24
Summary: Anna loves Elsa and everything about the older girl. Elsa knows this, and tries to find it in herself to say how she truly feels for Anna. (For now, a one-shot.)


**Angels  
**_by C. S. Raine (aka battousai24)_

Elsa shrieked as something hit her. It didn't hurt, but it was soft and cold. She looked at the white powder on her shoulder and saw that it was, indeed, snow. It was a snowball. Looking around, she found the culprit. Anna stood in the middle of her view, a goofy grin plastered on her face. She waved an awkward hand, her grin wider this time as she giggled. Elsa was surprised at her sister's sudden "attack," but luckily, she was in a playful mood. She matched her sister's grin with a smirk of her own as she conjured up a giant snowball.

Anna's eyes grew wide as she watched the snowball get bigger and gulped as her sister raised it above her head and ran towards her. She ran for her life, but giggling all the while, as she was happy her sister had actually accepted her invitation to play a game. She was genuinely shocked that her sister could keep up with her, chasing her so intently. Anna thought Elsa wasn't this physically fit, if not a little frail, having locked herself up in her room for most of those years. She was also surprised to see a playful side of her older sister, but she was amused to say the least. After all, it's not often you see the Queen of Arendelle, in all her regal form, chase down after a giggling Princess, determined to whack her with a big ball of snow.

"I'm gonna get you!" exclaimed Elsa as she neared the younger girl. Anna yelped and tried to run faster, only to find her foot stuck in the snow. She fell, face-first onto the soft cushion of fresh snow powder. It was her clumsiness that did her in. Elsa had an evil grin now playing on her lips as she stood before her little sister, hands still raised as she readied herself to dump the gigantic snowball onto Anna.

Anna gulped as she noticed a shadow creeping up from behind her. She knew who the looming figure was. With a twitching eye, she dared turn around, hoping her big sister would think twice about hitting her with that snowball. The moment she faced her sister was precise moment she found her face, for a second time, full of snow.

Anna pouted and she heard loud laughter that was suspiciously coming from the Queen. She couldn't help but smile at the sight before her. There was Elsa, with her hands on her stomach, barely able to contain herself, with tears forming at the sides of her eyes from too much laughing. To say this was a rare sight to behold was the understatement of the year. Anna felt proud to be able to make her sister feel this way, and it made her happy knowing she had done well.

Elsa wiped the tears from her eyes, trying to calm herself down. It was just so priceless, her sister's expression was.

"Oh, Anna, you should've seen the look on your face!" she said, bursting out into laughter again. Elsa did not even realize how out of character and how un-ladylike she was acting. She did not also realize just how happy she was making Anna feel.

Anna was delighted to see a whole new side of Elsa. Her smile widened as her sister laughed even more. It was contagious and she couldn't help but let out a chuckle as well.

"I should have thrown surprise snowball attacks at you long ago, if I knew you'd be acting in such a crazy way," said Anna with a smile, chuckling some more before getting up off the ground. Elsa stopped laughing then and blushed. It seems that she had only realized then how she acted. It was Anna's turn to laugh now.

"You were so adorable, Elsa! I haven't seen you laugh so much and-, and-... you looked so beautiful," said the younger girl again, a blush slowly forming on her cheeks. Elsa's face grew hotter as more blood rushed to her cheeks. Anna was so honest at times that Elsa would often find herself at a loss for words. It wasn't the first time her sister complimented her. In fact, Anna almost always told her how beautiful she was. Anna would often tell her how she loved Elsa's new look, with her braided hair down and how her ice gowns looked so majestic on her. Elsa still wore her ice dresses, but during her queenly duties, she kept her hair up, which was the case at this time.

Anna had gotten used to Elsa keeping silent whenever she complimented her. She knew that her older sister was the shy type. It didn't bother Anna, as long as she knew that her sister knew how much she adored her.

"Thank you," Elsa managed to say, smiling at her sister.

Anna smiled back before saying, "You should laugh and smile more often. You look most beautiful when you do. Like an angel."

Elsa blushed even more. She was unsure why her sister was suddenly giving out all these compliments, but it did flatter her. She looked to her sister and saw the love Anna had for her. Elsa loved Anna, too. She was ever thankful to the girl's act of selflessness all those months ago, when Hans was about to put a sword through her back. Elsa often thought about it and she couldn't help but love her sister even more each time she did. She would at times even replay the events in her head and wondered if tables were turned, had she done the same? Always, she would answer her own questions and say, "Yes. Yes, of course."

Anna cocked her head to the side, unsure of what Elsa had said. She heard the older girl say something, but it was barely a whisper. They were out in the castle garden, where the cool winter breeze blew, and she could not catch anything her sister uttered. She noticed Elsa was deep in thought. Anna was used to her sister going in and out of her own thoughts, most of the time muttering to herself as she did. Apparently, all those years hiding in her room affected Elsa just as much as the being locked in the castle, with barely anyone to talk to, had affected Anna.

A soft, gentle warmth on her cheek brought Elsa back to reality. She lifted a hand to her face only to find Anna's hand already there. Elsa looked at her sister, smiling, before closing her eyes, relishing in the warmth. She loved the feel of her sister's skin on hers. Anna would often do this when she'd notice her spacing out. Elsa never minded. It always felt as if Anna was slowly melting her frozen heart.

Anna smiled as her sister leaned into her hand. Elsa's skin was cold to the touch, but it never bothered her. Sure, it was unusual for skin to be so cold, but to her, it only made her sister even more special than she already was. She loved Elsa no matter how different the older girl was. It never bothered her that Elsa had ice powers. In fact, she was in awe of it. She enjoyed each and every time Elsa would do anything with her powers. Whatever her sister created was always so beautiful. Whenever she watched her sister spin around, twirling her arms as she created masterpieces out of snow and ice, Elsa would always look so stunning.

"Like an angel," she thought again. Elsa eyes fluttered open, hearing Anna's voice uttering the compliment again. Anna blushed, a little embarrassed. She hadn't meant to say that out loud this time, but she did not regret it. Elsa blushed, too, having had too many compliments today.

Elsa had always thought Anna was adorable when she blushed. In fact, her little sister was adorable, whatever she did. She always had a childlike attitude, which Elsa loved and adored. But Anna wasn't just adorable. She was in every way just as beautiful as she'd always tell Elsa she was. Anna was just more comfortable with voicing out her feelings than Elsa was, but Elsa admired her sister just as much. Taking in a deep breath and then exhaling, Elsa mustered up the courage to tell Anna.

"You're beautiful, too," she said softly, before adding, "like an angel, my guardian angel."

Anna was surprised at Elsa's compliment. Now that was something she wasn't used to. While she was used to giving out compliments, she wasn't at all used to receiving them. She was happy to hear it from her sister. And while she was thankful, she wondered what her sister meant by that last part.

"How am I your guardian angel, Elsa?" Anna had a curious, honest look on her face. Elsa was sure Anna would know why, after all, she had saved Elsa far too many times, from loneliness, sadness, and that fateful day, committing an act of true love. It was then that Elsa realized the power of love. 'Love will thaw,' she had said back then. Anna's love for her thawed her frozen heart, and even now, months later, the remaining ice that had surrounded her heart all those years of concealing her feelings continued to thaw in Anna's presence. Elsa smiled, remembering the warmth of Anna's smile as she told her she loved Elsa. She turned to Anna, a smile still on her lips, before speaking.

"You've saved me," she said. Elsa was unsure exactly how to convey her feelings. She always found it difficult to speak out what's in her heart. But she will try, if only for Anna to know just how deeply she cares for her, just how much she loves her too.

"From the loneliness and the sadness I've felt all those years I've locked myself up in my room," she started, trying to calm her nerves before speaking again, "I've always appreciated how you'd knock on my door, never forgetting about me, even if only to ask me to come out and build a snowman."

She paused, now holding Anna's hands in her own.

"From my fears of hurting you with my powers, of hurting everyone... But mostly, I was just afraid I'd hurt you. You never gave up on me. I've always hated how different I was, because of this curse. It was because of this curse that we've spent all those years apart," she said, pausing once more, feeling tears trickle down her eyes. Anna brushed the tears away, smiling, but keeping silent, urging her sister to go on and say what she needs to say. Elsa smiled back at her sister, unable to stop more tears from falling, and spoke once again.

"But you've never once told me to hide my powers. Even in the years before we stopped seeing each other, I don't think you'd remember, but you'd wake me up and coax me out of bed so we could play in the ballroom. You'd laugh, excited each time I conjured up the snow. We'd build a snowman. And even now, after all these years, you marvel at these powers. While I regard them as a curse, you see them as a gift. You've shown me that I can do good things, and that I can learn to control it, without hurting anyone, without hurting you, especially you."

"Oh, Elsa..." Anna was crying now, too. And like Elsa's, they were not tears of sadness. They were tears of joy, of gratefulness. She couldn't describe the joy Elsa's words brought to her. Her heart fluttered, no, soared with every phrase that left her sister's lips. She couldn't hold it back any longer. She pulled her older sister into a tight embrace. Elsa hugged her back, as if her life depended on it.

"And you've saved me, saved my life, Anna, which is something I have been ever grateful for. You've sacrificed yourself for me, out of the goodness of your heart. Because you love me," Elsa continued, pulling away a little to look at her sister, but still maintaining the embrace. Anna's eyes were flowing with tears as she nodded, smiling up at her. Elsa cupped Anna's cheek in her hand, brushing away the slowly freezing tears as they fell onto her skin.

"And I just want to say that I-... I love you too, Anna. I love you. And I want you to know that I will always be here for you, just like you've always been there for me. I will always protect you. For as long as I am alive, I will not let anyone, anything, harm you. I swear it. I promise."

Anna held her sister's gaze. More tears streamed down her face as her Elsa confessed her love for her. She couldn't be happier. All those years of being apart didn't seem to matter now. Elsa was here now, and that's all that mattered. Anna loved Elsa. And Elsa loved Anna. They were together now.

Elsa pulled her sister's face closer, their foreheads now touching. They stayed that way for a while, before Anna broke the silence.

"I love you, Elsa."

"I love you too, Anna."


End file.
